Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150811171733/@comment-10905876-20150814020814
The truck arrives a building 13, and the four operatives are led inside to be interrogated by Klink. They are led in to a room, with a table, and Klink waiting for them with two guards. -In German- Klink: "Ah, here are the spies that were caught. Now, tell me, why are you here!" Dawson: "We came for the scenery. Lovely harbor." Klink: "Do you take me for a dumkoph? You are spies! Who do you work for?" Carter: "Gestapo! We are here to check the security of these shipyards. You have failed miserably! All four of us got in, and so could a group of traitors!" Klink: "Well, if that's the case, please present your papers and we can get all along with this. I always make sure to cooperate with the Gestapo fully." Carter: "The dumkophfs who brought us in took all our papers!" Officer (the one who brought them in): "Herr Admiral, these men are lying! They only had common soldiers' papers, no Gestapo papers." Klink: "So, who do you work for ehh?" Caine: "You will get nothing from us! A mere Kommandant of a shipyard will not break us!" Klink: "Perhaps some time in a cell will teach you respect. Get me sergeant Schultz!" A few minuets later, SF sergeant Schultz walks in. -English, whispered- Dawson: "Damn! That's the biggest sergeant I've ever seen, he's huge!" Carter: "Hey I think I know him. Can't remember though...." -German- Schultz: "Alright, everybody, out of the door!" He leads them down the hallway to a cell, and locks them in, then starts standing guard. -Whispered English- Carter: "I remember him now, he was part of the old German military when the Italian conflict happened. I knew him then, trust me he's harmless." Dawson: "If I could get him in here, I could lift his keys, and we'd be out free." Carter: "Do it, then we can continue the mission." -German- Dawson: "Hey sergeant! You got any cards?" Schultz: "Ja, I have a deck right here." Dawson: "Come in here, I have a trick to show you." Schultz unlocks the cell, and hands Dawson a deck. Dawson begins shuffling them, and begins showing Schulz various card tricks. Meanwhile, the others quietly sneak out of the cell, with Clary swiping Schultz's StG 60. Dawson slowly backs towards the door, and manages to steal the distracted sergeant's keys while doing another card trick. Dawson then slips through the door, slamming it on Schultz as he follows. He then looks up to see Clary aiming his gun at him, and Dawson holding his keys. Schultz: "How did you...." -In English- Dawson: "A magician, never reveals his secrets." Dawson then tosses Schultz his card deck, and the four OSA operatives head off towards other parts of the building. Carter: "Alright, if we can find Chrome Dome's (Klink) office, we can steal ship plans. Let's move!" They then head off, searching the building for plans. As they pass a room, they hear a Kriegsmarine officer on a phone: -German- Officer: "Ja, the Nassau sets sail tomorrow for weapons tests, she's to proceed to Alexandria afterwards.... Jawohl, supplies are being sent to dock 32...." -English, whispered- Carter: "That's our target! Ok, find the plans, and get back to the hotel. We should get more explosives, I'll think of a plan tonight." The men eventually find Klink's office, grab some blueprints, and manage to reach the motor pool. They find a truck, climb inside, and drive off madly towards a gate. They slam through a security boom, and metal pylons raise up just slowly enough for them to pass, but block any pursuing cars. After a few blocks, they abandon the truck, and a resistance member drives them back to their hotel to plan their next move.... OOC: Sergeant Schultz will return later this thread, be ready for hilarious bumbling!